This invention relates to apparatus for removing floating debris from the surface of a pool of liquid, and more particularly to devices freely movable over the surface of the water of a swimming pool for removing floating leaves, bugs and other debris.
Leaves, bugs and other floating debris are commonly removed from swimming pools by "skimmers" built into the walls of the pool at the normal water level. Wave action in the pool, generated by people using the pool and/or by the wind, theoretically washes the floating leaves, etc., into troughs or openings in the wall of the pool, from whence they are drawn by a line connected to the suction side of the swimming pool pump. This system is generally not satisfactory, particularly where the wind tends to blow floating leaves and debris against the pool walls remote from the skimmer. Also, fluctuations in the water level adversely effect the operation of fixed skimmers, even to the point of becoming inoperable when the water level rises or falls two or more inches.
The prior art contains floating skimmer units which, although fixed in location, float in the water and hence remain at the same position relative to the pool surface, even though the skimmer intake unit moves up and down with changes in the water level. This overcomes the limitations inherent in fixed skimmers due to fluctuations in water level.
The prior art also contains devices which attempt to overcome the inherent limitations of skimmers which remain in the same location and are adversely effected by contrary wind directions. Among these types of devices are skimmers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,622; 4,105,557; and 2,989,185. These patents disclose skimmers which are comprised of various types of nets which are dragged about the surface of a pool to pickup floating leaves and debris. These devices tend to be ineffective as they are dependent upon direction of movement for effective operation. Their range and character of movement, as well as capacity for holding debris, are very limited.
In another variation of devices which attempt to overcome the inherent limitations of skimmers which remain in the same location and are adversely effected by contrary wind directions, the prior art contains floating skimmers of the self-propelled type. These types of devices typically use a drive means, such as a propeller (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,055) or hydraulic jets (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,424 and 4,348,192). Devices of this type are self-propelled and are able to move laterally on the surface of the pool in a manner eventually covering the entire pool surface. The drive means are typically battery driven or driven by water pressure. Although complicated and expensive, these types of devices, especially the ones with hydraulic jets, tend to push debris away. They also have a tendency to easily clog as small leaf gathering basket sizes are required in order to sustain motion. Where propeller-type propulsion means are used, it is not advisable to have swimmers in the water at the same time as the skimmer. Where hydraulic jet propulsion means are used, water under pressure and hoses therefore must be provided.